<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting out of bed by Yuna_Starlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693173">Getting out of bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines'>Yuna_Starlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard. Sometimes probably the most difficult thing to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting out of bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sure if the USA has this things, but in Mexico we have like shelters and support groups for women who manage to break from toxic and abusive relationships, there’s a shelter that’s mix (most women don’t feel comfortable with men around because duh’ their abusers were men) and those mix there’s also normally men who manage to break this relationships.</p>
<p>Also, I know the adoption process is way more difficult, but for the sake of this AU let’s pretend.</p>
<p>Keep in mind that Roman is thirteen years-old, Logan eleven and Patton four, and Log and Pat are related.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting out of bed sometimes was hard.</p>
<p>He didn’t even realize it was not normal until Remus told him. <em>Yo dude, I have been there, but it isn’t normal.</em></p>
<p>So, there he was, staring at the ceiling of a rented small house with two hours of sleep.</p>
<p>That’s another thing, he didn’t <em>sleep</em> because nightmares haunted him constantly, and sometimes he would wake up with the tiny hands of Roman or Logan shaking him “Virgil, wake up” and goddamit, they didn’t deserve to listen to that.</p>
<p>They were kids, for fuck sake.</p>
<p>The kids.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to get out of bed, but he knew he had to.</p>
<p>The alarm of his phone rang again, and he groaned. He needed to get out bed, but he really, really, didn’t want to.</p>
<p>He got out of bed until Patton hit his door, “Papa, I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Now, he had a reason to get out of the bed… “Sorry, sweetheart, I’m going.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>He worked now. When he was with Deceit he didn’t have to work<em><strike> (he wasn’t allowed).</strike></em></p>
<p>Now he had to work, and oddly enough he enjoyed it. Since he didn’t finish high school, he didn’t have a lot of options, and in while he was in the shelter, they found him a work as a waiter.</p>
<p>Which was fun, really.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>It wasn’t but he had to stayed positive, he had to be grateful.</strike>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was on his break, and the kids were at school.</p>
<p>“You know?” Remus said, while chewing his food. “Sometimes, I wonder if elephants have wet dreams.”</p>
<p>Virgil snorted, but didn’t answer. Their friendship was oddly weird. They met in the shelter. Virgil was so ashamed of himself, holding Patton’s little hand between his own, mumbling his name because <strong><em>he didn’t have money to feed them. </em></strong> </p>
<p>Remus worked there, more like volunteer, since he didn’t really receive any payment. He smiled and gave them food. While they were eating, he sat next to Virgil (<em>who instantly tensed because he was too close, too close, too close</em>).</p>
<p>He started playing with the food, making Patton giggle. He told stories to Roman, who was smiling shyly but <em>happy </em>and even manage to make Logan smiled when he said a horrible pun about stars. When they were leaving, he gently whispered to Virgil “You are not alone, you know. Here we have some sessions, group therapy. We can help you.”</p>
<p>“Why are you helping me?”</p>
<p>“Survivors help survivors”</p>
<p>Since then, Remus has never left Virgil side, and while his friend was really weird, it was Virgil’s first true friend.</p>
<p>“Hey, Vi, don’t space out like that…” Virgil shook his head, and looked back at Remus. “You scared, thought something was happening”</p>
<p>“No, sometimes…”</p>
<p>Virgil, really wanted to ask for help, but he didn’t know if it was safe.</p>
<p>“Nevermind, Re. What were you saying?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Virgil couldn’t get out of bed. He really wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to get up early and wake up his kids with a kiss of the forehead and the breakfast ready…</p>
<p>But he really couldn’t, and he was so ashamed of himself because it was Logan, the <em>eleven-years-old </em>boy who would knock at his door</p>
<p>“Hey, Vi…” He wouldn’t called him father, because he wasn’t a father. He was more like the adult they have to share an apartment with, “Breakfast is ready, the bus is here…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m going Lo.”</p>
<p>At least he walked the three kids to the bus,</p>
<p>That was a small win, right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus was in his Livingroom, for some reason. It was weird, really, but hey at least he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>They were talking about the next therapy session, or something. Virgil couldn’t remember, really, because when Remus went into the kitchen he yelled: “This is dirty as fuck, Vi. You never clean around here or what?”</p>
<p>Virgil knew this was Remus, but suddenly he wasn’t in his apartment anymore. No. He was in Deceit’s house, being pulled by the hair and shoved into a table because he didn’t clean…</p>
<p>“I-I was-to cl-clean I-I-I fe-feel tired”</p>
<p>Remus immediately noticed his friends was going to have a panic attack, and mentally (and externally) cursed at himself for yelling at his friend.</p>
<p>Virgil calmed down three hours later.</p>
<p>Then he went to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Remus went to picked up the kids at school.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was two am when he received a phone call, which of course he picked up because he was never sleep.</p>
<p>“Vi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whadup Re?”</p>
<p>“If you keep this up, he will win, don’t let him ruin you. He broke you when he was near, don’t let him do that now that he’s not.”</p>
<p>Remus hang up.</p>
<p>Virgil didn’t sleep thinking about that.</p>
<p>He was letting Deceit ruin his life, <em>again. </em>Everyone has ruined him. Fuck, he was- he was…</p>
<p>He was mad…</p>
<p>… and for the first time in forever, he wasn’t mad at himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Logan yawned when he felt a hand caressing his hair. He groggily opened his eyes, to see Virgil smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lo, wake up. Breakfast is ready.”</p>
<p>Logan smiled, “Give me a minute, dad.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sometimes it was hard to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Virgil knew that more than anyone else.</p>
<p>But goddamit it was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. This was me venting on a bad day.</p>
<p>Follow me in tumblr @yuna-dan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>